Through Death and Love, You Were There
by Autumn Xavier
Summary: Set 100 years after the events of Karakura, Ikkaku begins to realize that he has feelings for his Captain, Yachiru, who is still depressed over losing her most precious person, Kenpachi. YachIkka, several others hinted or implied. No loli!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay, so I can't be the only person to find this pairing remotely possible and really, quite cute when you think about it. So if you don't like this pairing, then please, go read something else and don't flame me for it. It came to me when I was watching Gurren Lagann and I just love Viral's voice, and then I was like, why doesn't Ikkaku get the same love that Viral does? I mean, why dos everyone take sympathy on Viral just because he was Adiane's bitch (probably to be another fanfic later)? Why doesn't Ikkaku get love even though Yachiru always picks on him and teases him about being bald? And then BAM! It was a light bulb explosion and this is the result. I'll be setting this well after the current arc. Please, leave constructive criticism if you read or fave this. I know I promised I would write the second part of the UlquiHime stuffs, but this was just dying to come out. And it's become one of my new favorite pairings. For those who missed the connection between Viral and Ikkaku, they are voiced by the same seiyuu.

* * *

It was hard to believe that close to 100 years had passed since the battle for Karakura Town. So much had happened in that time, so much sadness and sorrow, so much pain and suffering, so much death. Yet through all of it, the citizens of that human town managed to carry-on, to rebuild and to live again. Despite everything, they continued on unaware of what exactly had happened , and of those who fought alongside each other to protect that town. Even though the damage to Karakura was minimal with few innocent souls caught in the mix, the damage taken amongst the Gotei 13 was much more severe.

It had been painful for the shinigami to gather the bodies of their comrades and captains and to release their souls to be reborn. It took close to three years to find suitable replacements for the seven captains lost. Kurosaki Ichigo had been brought in as the 13th Division Captain with Rukia as his Lieutenant, and Abarai Renji was given charge over the 6th Division as Captain. Only one other Vizard returned to the Gotei 13, with Lisa Yadomaru taking the Lieutenant position for Nanao Ise who was promoted to Captain of the 8th Division. Even the 11th Division has lost their Captain and the child shinigami, Kusajishi Yachiru became the new Captain for the Division.

----------

_At first there were many protests from the other Divisions at having a child as young as Yachiru taking lead over the bloodthirsty, battle-ready 11__th__ Division. There, before Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the pink-haired child stood, her eyes somber and pain-filled as her tiny hands grasped the broken zanpakuto. No one said a word as she lifted her eyes to meet those of the Captain-Commander and pulled out the battered and bloodied haori, sliding her arms through the sleeves. The haori pooled around her feet, twice the size of her petite body._

"_Yamamoto-jiisan, it's insanity to allow this child to become a captain! She didn't even take the tests required for a lieutenant!" came the voice of Nanao. _

_No one even noticed the girl move as she appeared in front of the new 8__th__ Division Captain, the tip of the broken Zanpakuto pressed under Nanao's chin. Tears were streaming down her face as she glared down the older woman, but still she possessed a demanding and respectable aura. Even the others Captains standing near the two took a slight step back. It was as if in the course of the battles, the girl had grown to a mature adult, despite her child's body. "Ken-chan made me his lieutenant, and that is good enough for the 11__th__ Division! Ken-chan…was like my father! No one else deserves this position!"_

"_Madarame would be a suitable choice, Yachiru-san. He displayed great strength and skill during the battle over Karakura Town, he's even gained the ability to use Bankai. If it weren't for the fact that he was so hot-headed and battle crazed, we'd suggest him for the 5__th__ Division," Hitsugaya said cooly._

"_Cue ball? Heh, he swore to die under Ken-chan. He would do the same for me, and he knows he cannot replace Ken-chan. I will be the Captain of the 11__th__ Division." Yachiru removed the tip of the sword from under Nanao's chin and tossed it to the Captain-Commander. "You don't object, do you, Yama-jii?"_

_There was silence as all of the other Captains turned to look at the battle-worn Captain-Commander, his hands resting together over his staff. Fresh scars lined his face, including a new wound that had taken his right eye and continued past the collar of his haori down his back. His left eye studied the girl standing before him, the fierce determination in her chestnut eyes. "Kusajishi-san, if your Division is willing to follow and fight behind you, then I will allow you to lead the 11__th__ Division. However, in the event that you do not receive their support, Madarame-san will take the position. Until then, he will be your Lieutenant. Agreed?"_

_The girl simply shrugged and turned her back to the Captain-Commander, the tail of the oversized haori trailing behind her as she left the building. Outside of the doorway stood the remains her Division…waiting for her return and whispers quickly spread at her appearance, noting the haori engulfing her figure. Her eyes scanned over the few men who still stood before her, walking in silence past them towards the 11__th__ Division's barracks. Sadly, there were few who survived the battle as many of the shinigami in her Division had fought to the death in the battle over Karakura Town. _

_Her thoughts trailed back to the week before, and the day the battle had finally ended. She remembered watching her Captain fight former Captain Aizen, the mixture of his blood with that of his enemy. She had stood back from the fight herself, not wanting to get in the way of his enjoyment and pleasure of the challenge to defeat Aizen. She was too enthralled with Kenpachi's fight that she hadn't noticed the former 3__rd__ Division Captain appear behind her and pulled her up by the hair. Her screams had distracted Kenpachi from his fight with Aizen and he ran towards the man with the sadistic kitsune grin. He took one flash step and appeared directly behind the man, his sword slicing off the hand that held her, careful to avoid nicking even one of the soft pink hairs. _

_It was the first time she had seen him that that furious, that outraged to the point where the ferocity in his eyes alone would have killed any human. He had entered place where no one could calm him until he knew she was safe from harm. She had watched as Kenpachi grabbed what remained of the arms of the former Captain and ripped them from their sockets, and the feral smile as it crept across his face. Crimson blood spread from the holes in the traitor's body, and yet Gin managed to bring that disturbingly calm grim to his face once again._

"_Ya think ya can save her? She ain't nothing but a kid," he had said, as blood spilled from his mouth._

_Kenpachi chuckled under his breath and looked over his shoulder to her. "You won't fuckin' touch her again!" he yelled before charging at Gin. He arm moved only slightly, but the blade of his sword sliced through his body from the side of his neck to below his waist. Yachiru watched from behind her Captain as blood slide down the blade and over his hands. Sprays of blood landed on his face but despite how gruesome the attack had been, not a single drop landed near Yachiru. He turned and knelt down in front of her, meeting her gaze as he wrapped his haori around her shoulders. In her eyes, the look of awe, respect, love, and trust greeted the dark depths of his one exposed eye. _

_Yachiru couldn't forget what had happened next, as the memory still haunted her dreams at night. The minute that immediately followed their last look at each other was her worst nightmare. In saving her life, Kenpachi had opened himself up to an attack from Aizen. Neither of them had noticed he had moved until blood sprayed out across Yachiru's face, and slowly his body went into two different directions, his neck cut clean away from his body. Shock took over her and despite the screaming in her head, no sound could escape her throat other than the gasping for air through her tears. Her hands were shaking violently as she reached out to touch the bells in his hair, before wrapping her tiny arms around his head. She entire body rocked as she sobbed uncontrollably, tightly clutching her Captain's head in her arms._

_She hadn't noticed the massive shift in reiatsu when Captain-Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant arrived, nor that Ikkaku was here with them. She vaguely recalled letting go of Kenpachi as Ikkaku pulled her away from the scene, and yet she could remember every second of it. Her eyes never left those of her Captain until she could no longer recognize them. But she could still smell his scent, the overpowering musky scent of his sweat in the haori wrapped around her body. Her tiny hands had grasped his sword, broken from the sheer force of Aizen's attack and yet she didn't remember even taking it from the ground. _

_Yachiru shook her head in an attempt to push back the memories of that day as she entered the barracks of her Division. Every time she entered the Captain's quarters, she still expected to see his form sitting there at his table but she knew his soul had been sent to be reborn on Earth again. She had performed the ceremony herself once the 4__th__ Division had brought all those who had fallen back to Seireitei. Even though it had only been a week, it felt like an eternity had passed. She fought back the tears that were threatening to come again for it was no way for the Captain of the 11__th__ Division to be acting, to be caught crying like a child. _

----------

In the years that had past, Yachiru had forced the memories of that day back to the depths of her mind. She was no longer the child she had been then, mentally or physically. Long pink hair that hung down past her waist flowed behind as she walked past, and she stood close to 5'6. The tattered haori had taken shape around the curves of her figure, the bottom just brushing the ground. Her eyes lost the playfulness they had held, and reflected the pain she had suffered and the loss she experienced. Her body had filled into that of a woman, both agile and strong but her true strength was in the aura she possessed as a result of her overpowering reiatsu. The pressure was enough to silence anyone who challenged her, let alone the look in her eyes.

It was early in the morning and the sun was just rising over the horizon of Seireitei. She had awoken early in the morning to a dream that she couldn't recall but still disturbing enough to prevent her from falling asleep again. She took to sitting outside on the railing of the 11th Division's barracks, watching the dawn break. Today was her Division's day to take patrol over Karakura Town, a routine that was initiated after the battle. The Captain-Commander ordered all Divisions to rotate patrolling the town so that there is never a similar incident as the one caused by Aizen, and that all standing Captains will have to agree for there to be a promotion for Captain or Lieutenant. Yachiru was the last to be chosen outside of the standards, of which she was grateful.

The 11th Division had welcomed her, as she knew they would have. Despite her small stature at the time, she knew that her Division had been loyal to Kenpachi and would be just as loyal to her. Unlike the other Divisions, the 11th was more close-knit in the sense that all of them shared one love and passion - fighting. They were all trained to fight, and they exist to fight, and that's all they were concerned with. Only those inside of the 11th Division could understand this burning desire and Yachiru had spoken the truth when she confronted Nanao years ago. No one else had deserved this position, not even Ikkaku. He also lost someone in the battle, his closest and longest friend, Yumichika.

A cool breeze blew through the open courtyard, the hint of winter on it's tail. The sun had now risen above the horizon, casting orange and red hues across the skies at it sought new heights. Yachiru sighed and walked back inside the barracks, a sigh escaping her mouth at what awaited her. The common room was a mess from the previous night, in which they had spent most of it drinking sake with the members of the 8th Division, minus the Captain and Lieutenant. Most of the others had made it to their bed but one figure was draped across the table, the sun reflecting off the baldness of their head.

Grabbing her zanpakuto with both hands, she raised the sheathed sword and brought it down onto the sleeping shinigami's head with a resounding crack.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled as he shot up to his feet. "I'm gonna kick your - oh, Yachiru-taichou…."

"Don't 'Yachiru-taichou' me, you lazy bastard! Wake the others up and get this mess cleaned up, Pachinko-head!" She yelled, throwing an empty sake bottle at him. "And make sure everyone is ready to head out in two hours! We've got patrol duty today!"

The Lieutenant watched as she disappeared into the Captain's quarters, the sliding door slamming shut behind her. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing his own zanpakuto and began banging on the various doors to all the rooms, knocking them down if necessary. "Alright, ya lazy bastards! Get your asses up and get this shit cleaned up before the Taichou kills all of ya! Hurry up, assholes! We've got patrol in two hours!"

He was greeted with protested groans but the other Division members knew better than to go against their Captain's orders. Half-dressed and still yawning away their hangovers, they slowly began to clean up the empty bottles and disarranged furniture that littered the common room. Ikkaku himself did little to help clean, although he was probably one of the ones who had drank the most. Instead, he looked at the door that lead to the Captain's quarters. He missed the old days, when Yachiru was still young and happy, he missed the innocence she brought to the 11th Division.

But that damned war had turned her into a cold, bitter woman, void of any joy. It had forced her to grow up faster than she should have, to take on much more responsibility than she wanted. But still, he respected how she shouldered the responsibility, how she matured overnight to become what the 11th Division needed. He remembered when he first met the girl, when she was still a toddler in the streets of Rukongai, and when he found out that she had become a shinigami along with Zaraki. Ikkaku chuckled to himself, remembering how ridiculous he thought it was to serve under such a bratty child.

The sliding door slammed open and the Captain stood there, peering at him. Ikkaku flinched, startled by her sudden reappearance, as well as the rest of the 11th Division. There was a flurry of movement as they attempted to make themselves mildly presentable, adjusting their hakamas or attempting to smooth their hair. Even Ikkaku grabbed a rag and pretended to act as though he were cleaning the tables, but Yachiru said nothing as she walked past them, the white and black haori designating her rank trailing behind her. Two zanpakutos adorned her back, her own and the remnants of the previous Captain's. "Whenever you pigs are done cleaning this shithole you caused last night, we'll meet outside to begin preparations to leave for Karakura Town," she said as she glared over her shoulder and disappeared around the corner of the barracks.

Ikkaku watched as her back faded into the distance, the trail of pink hair floating behind her, a sense of empathy coming over him. He understood all too well what she felt, he knew the pain of losing someone that close to you. But unlike himself, Yachiru never accepted what had happened in the wars. Ikkaku had been just as depressed, but eventually he came to realize that both Yumichika and Kenpachi had gone back home to live new lives in the human world. He had vowed that he would live to protect that world that they now lived in, the world they had died to protect as well, and that if he had to, he would also give his life to protect. Yachiru, however, had lost everything she had loved in this world. Kenpachi has her protector, her guardian, her mentor - and he had died in front of her eyes. How else would a child respond to that?

He knew that he would have to be the one to help her accept what had happened, as someone who had watched her grow up for nearly all of her time as a shinigami. Ikkaku knew he had to act like an older brother would and take up the task of watching over her, and protecting her, even if she was truly an adult now. Otherwise, what would Kenpachi say if he knew Ikkaku had left Yachiru to be miserable and unhappy?


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the war ending, Hollows could still be found from time to time throughout Karakura Town. On few instances, there would be a Gillian come through, which would require the assistance of the Captain or Lieutenant patrolling. For the most part, however, Hueco Mundo relatively quiet since the end of the war due to the former Espada Neliel. With the help of the Captain-Commander, she regained her adult form and volunteered to stay there to ensure that no other Hollows could become Arrancar and abuse their powers. Yamamoto had also wanted a constant patrol over Karakura Town as it was a city overflowing with spiritual energy. The 11th Division had been divided into eight different squadrons and each was responsible for patrolling a specific region of Karakura. Ikkaku and his squad were given the region that had included Karakura High. His mind wandered back to the missions he had been sent on here, and his experiences in the human world.

He had came down here initially with Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Renji and Yumichika, and he had forced one of Ichigo's classmates to let him and Yumichika live with him. Ikkaku couldn't remember the kid's name, but he remembered that the kid has this sister who was obsessed with his shaved head. It was so annoying how she would always follow them around, cook for them, clean their clothes or throw herself over him. Looking back, he felt guilty about just leaving without saying anything to the two of them, he just sent his mod soul into his gigai and disappeared. Shortly after the war the gigai was returned to Urahara and he had simply left for Soul Society, so he never got a chance to thank them. But when that girl's time came, he had been the one to go down and perform her soul burial, figuring it was the least he could do. She had been an old woman when he came to her then, but she remembered still remembered him, or rather, his shaven head.

Ikkaku sighed and looked at the town below him, wondering if any of them could sense their presence. Most of the kids from when he came to Karakura had gone on, living out their lives and dying in peace. Only those who came to the Soul Society permanently remained of Ichigo's friends from that time.

"Che, this is troublesome," he muttered, pulling out his phone. The radar showed there was no Hollow present in the area. "I hate patrol duty…it's always so boring."

One of the other subordinates nudged his side, snickering. "Yeah, but the view isn't bad from here. All those high school girls with low cut shirts," he said, still elbowing Ikkaku in the side. "It would be nice to see Taichou like that, a low cut shirt exposing her nice brea-"

Ikkaku glowered, rubbing his hand after he had punched the man in his face, sending him flying backwards. His phone rang and he jumped, startled by the sound. Checking it, he noticed two dots had appeared on the radar, moving towards his group. "Shit, there's some coming," he said, smiling as he drew his zanpakuto. The others followed his lead, drawing their swords and they moved in the direction of the two Hollows. "Hell, it's been a while since I had some fun! Too bad it never lasts long enough!"

Ikkaku ran ahead of the group, the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the prospect of a good fight for once. Up ahead he caught a glimpse of one of the Hollows tearing through a park where young couples often gathered. Ikkaku laughed maniacally as he jumped onto the Hollow's back, stabbing his sword into its neck and letting the black blood spray across the ground. Swinging his sword again, he cut through the Hollows mask, destroying the creature. Ikkaku jumped down from its body, watching as the pure soul was free to enter the Soul Society. He flicked the blood from his sword and looked for the second Hollow.

"Hey Baldy! Stop slacking off and move it!" Yachiru yelled as she ran past him, grasping her sword in her hand.

"I am not bald, damn it! It's shaven!" Ikkaku shouted as he ran after her.

In the distance he could make out the shape of the second Hollow, hunched over as it was attempting to capture a human to devour. Yachiru cursed under her breathe and jumped into the air, slicing through the Hollow's arm as she did. The arm fell to the ground, dropping the young girl that the Hollow held to the ground. Ikkaku grabbed the girl and moved her to safety, watching as Yachiru continued to fight the Hollow. Though his back was turned, he could easily identify her reiatsu flaring up and holding the Hollow in place.

"What an idiot. Get the hell out of here, you bastard and move on already," she said coolly, her eyes meeting the empty pits of the Hollow's. She charged at the Hollow and jumped onto its face, burying her sword into its mask. Yachiru dragged her blade behind her as she ran the Hollow's back, before turning and watching as the mask shattered and disappeared. Brushing the stray hairs from her face, she looked upwards to the sky and sighed. "Go rest now in peace in a better place," she said, turning to look back at her subordinates.

"What the hell are all of you standing around for? Pachinko Ball, put that girl where someone will find her easily. We're going back now," Yachiru said, sheathing her sword.

Ikkaku laid the girl down on a nearby bench before joining the subordinates near Yachiru. A tiny black butterfly was flying near her head and landed in her hair. Yachiru placed her hand under the butterfly and removed it from her head. She held it out in front of her so that it could take flight again, and as she did, her eyes met those of Ikkaku, who glanced away as the butterfly opened the pathway to the Senkaimon.

Though it was small, the tiny creature somehow made Yachiru look different, somehow, but Ikkaku wasn't sure what it was. There was something tranquil and composed about the butterfly resting on the 11th Division's hand, but there was still something more, something he wanted to figure out.

----------

The sun had barely risen and yet Ikkaku was laying in bed awake, his mind wandering back to last week's patrol over Karakura. Yachiru had been so quick to come in and dispose of the Hollow that had appeared and had made it look so effortless, so easy, so graceful. He couldn't remember when she had become that way, that poised and elegant in battle. For the longest time, he could only see her as a child who he had to watch over and now, he could tell she had indeed grown up. He sat up and looked outside at the courtyard. His eyes caught the movement of someone in the training grounds, and wanting to put his mind on something else, he decided to join whoever was out there.

He throw on his hakama and grabbed his Zanpakuto, wandering over to the training area. He was about to call out to them when he recognized the flowing pink hair. He stopped dead in his tracks and jumped into a nearby tree, hoping that she hadn't seen him walking. But her movements were unbroken and he sighed in relief that he hadn't be noticed. Looking back down, he watched in awe as Yachiru went through the kendo movements that Kenpachi has taught her.

Ikkaku had to respect that man for teaching her so well, for raising her the way he did. Everything Yachiru knew now was as result of Kenpachi's care for her from her attitude, her fighting style, to her command of the Division. If Ikkaku didn't know any better, he would have said the two were actually blood related and that Kenpachi was her biological father. But even though they weren't related, Yachiru had been like a daughter to Kenpachi, and he had been like her father. Loving, caring, and overprotective.

Ikkaku wondered what Kenpachi would say if he knew that he had feelings for Yachiru. He tried to imagine the situation, him confronting the former Captain and trying to explain that he was interested in his ward. When he was greeted with the idea of his gruesome, bloody death, Ikkaku then tried to imagine a secret love with Yachiru in which Kenpachi wouldn't have known about. But knowing his luck, Yachiru would say something to Kenpachi, and again, it resulted in his brutal murder at Kenpachi's bare hands. He sighed, thankful that these were all hypothetical situations and not actually possible.

Below, Yachiru was standing still and Ikkaku's breath caught in his throat, fearful that his thoughts had reached her and that she was aware of his presence. But he realized that while she was still, she was actually releasing some of her reiatsu and directing it to her zanpakuto. The blade was glowing a faint pink color with the slightest hint of yellow around the edges, and after a minute the color faded. Her grip tightened on the hilt as she moved the sword above her head. The corner of her mouth curled slightly as her lips spoke something that Ikkaku couldn't hear, but as she did, her zanpakuto faded.

It was stunning and Ikkaku thought that even Yumichika would agree that it was beautiful. The 11th Division Captain stood there, the sun casting light across the grey and white patched wolf fur that was now wrapped around her shoulders and arms. In one hand, she held a long scythe attached to a smaller kusarigama by a chain that was hovering over her shoulder. The blade of the scythe itself was grey in color, about 4 feet in length but Yachiru easily held it with one hand. At the top of the scythe where the blade met the staff was a strip of fur hanging down the side.

Yachiru swung the scythe, her eyes focus on the movement of the weapon. The weight and feel was much different than what she was used to but she could feel the reiatsu coursing throughout the blade, a blade capable of severing the spiritual power of an enemy. As she played with putting more or less of reiatsu into the weapon, the blade would change it's size and shape as it did so. As for the smaller weapon, it moved as she wished it to, wavering over her head like a tail, ready to attack or defend if needed.

Loosening her grip on the handle, she released her Bankai and the zanpakuto took it's normal shape before she sheathed her sword and turned back to the barracks. Ikkaku watched her leave, his eyes following her body's movements. He really wished Kenpachi was still here to see the stunning woman he had raised. Strong, intelligent, and absolutely breathtaking and Ikkaku realized that he really was attracted to her more than he had thought. He realized that if he were to ever hurt her, Kenpachi would somehow come back and find a way to kill him a million times over. But Ikkaku finally knew how much he wanted to be with her, how much he loved her.

----------

"Alright everyone! Tonight's Sake Club meeting has begun! Let's all drink, okay?" Matsumoto said, holding four bottles of plum rice sake in either hand. The other members cheered as she began to serve each of them in turn, hitting their glasses together as they gulped down the warm, bitter liquor.

Renji flopped down on the floor next to Ikkaku, throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Yo, Ikkaku, drink up! We gotta beat our record of 28 bottles of sake!" Ikkaku drank his glass of sake and stood up, letting Renji fall to the floor with his sudden movement. Grabbing a new bottle, he walked outside and sat on the edge of the porch. "Oi, Ikkaku! Make sure ya drink it all! We gotta get through 25 more bottles!" Renji yelled from inside. "President! President! More sake!"

Matsumoto smiled as she served another glass to Renji, who was now yelling loudly with Hisagi. She glanced outside and noticed Ikkaku's back to them, a slight frown forming across her face. She was about to go outside with him when Hisagi grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. She could feel the warmth radiating from his face and the slight pink tint already lining his cheeks. "Matsu, I love you…."

She smiled, kissing him on the nose. "Yes, yes…I know. Here, finish this bottle while I go get another, 'kay?" He took the bottle and drank heavily from it as Matsumoto used the opportunity to escape outside.

"Yo, Ikkaku-san! It's not like you to be so cold!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. The weight of her body fell rested on his back and he could feel her chest brushing against his arm. Ikkaku sighed as he pulled her arms away from his neck, leaning away from her.

"Say, don't be like that," she said as she sat next to him. "You're never this quiet at the Sake Club meetings. Normally you're too busy trying to drink everyone else under the table, myself included."

"Heh, you're the only one I can't beat," Ikkaku replied, drinking from the bottle and offering it to her. "Dunno why, but I've been thinking 'bout the past a lot. About Kenpachi and Yumichika…"

"Oh? What makes you think about them all of a sudden?"

There was a sudden crash and a bunch of obscenities flying from inside the room, and both Ikkaku and Matsumoto looked back inside to see what had happened. Kira was being pinned to the ground by Iba, who was yelling something incoherently but the words 'glasses' and 'broken' were involved, while Renji and Hisagi were laughing hysterically on floor. Matsumoto shook her head and turned back to Ikkaku.

He sighed and leaned back on one arm, drinking from the bottle. "I was thinking' 'bout how everyone used to be. Yachiru-san hasn't been the same since the- what're ya staring at me like that for?!"

Matsumoto was leaning towards him, her face far too close to his with her devious smile. Her eyes were filled with an excited look and she moved closer. "Aww, Ikkaku! It's so cute that you like little Yachiru-chan!"

Ikkaku slid back a bit, trying to put some space between him and Matsumoto but the wall was behind him. "It-it-it's not like that!"

Matsumoto pouted slightly, one finger pressed to her cheek as she pondered something, occasionally glancing in Ikkaku' direction. "I've got it! I know how you can win over Yachi-chan! You gotta grab her by the shoulders, tell her you love her, and kiss her passionately!"

"Eh?! Like hell I would do that! And it's not like that, damn it!" Ikkaku yelled back, trying to stand up. Dots of sweat lined his brow as Matsumoto's chest had been right in his face a moment ago, and he could feel the redness in his face, of which he was blaming the sake for.

The 10th Division Lieutenant laughed as she too stood up. "Don't worry, Ikkaku. I'm not interested in you, Hisagi keeps me well satisfied ," she said, winking as she patting him on the shoulder. "But you should tell Yachiru-chan. Otherwise, I will, 'kay?"

"Goddamn it woman, it's not like that!"

"Right, right, now come on in and drink up, Ikkaku! We got to beat the club record!" Matsumoto pulled him back inside the barracks, handing him another bottle of sake. He watched as she bounded off, and sighed, looking down at the bottle. He shrugged and chugged, his mind wandering out into random thoughts.

----------

Hitsugaya looked at the living room, and the six bodies sprawled out across the floor, arms and legs sticking out in random directions. The room was littered with empty bottles, glasses, random uniform pieces, and his head throbbed in frustration. "Damn it, Matsumoto…," he muttered under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So let this be the warning - the flashback scene isn't meant to have ANY, and let me repeat and reiterate - ****ANY, ANY, ANY** sexual context or connotations at all. Yes, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Zaraki are all bathing with Yachiru. Zaraki acts like a father to Yachiru, and if he is playing with her in the bath, it's out of a fatherly love and in no way sexual. He is not a pedophile, he is a man who despite his badass outer shell, has a softness and weak point in the form of a little, pink-haired girl. She is like Rin to Sesshoumaru, proof that he is not a monster. Adding to that, Yumichika and Ikkaku are also there and again, they are not pedophiles. They are like **brothers** to Yachiru at **this point in time**, and they have **no sexual interest in her WHATSOEVER**! If you don't like the idea of them all bathing together, get over and stop reading here. Sadly, if you do that, you're missing out on what I think is a good story. But please, if you do read, leave constructive criticism, and not flames. I love hearing your opinions, good or bad (but not flames). With all that said, enjoy! Please read and review!

* * *

_Laughter and steam drifted from the open window of the bathhouse, fading away into the night. Most of the 11__th__ Division members had bathed earlier, but the last to bathe were usually the Captain and Lieutenant. It wasn't unusual for others to join them, especially Ikkaku and Yumichika, and tonight was no different. The three men sat on individuals stools, each with a white cloth draped loosely across their laps, save for Kenpachi. They were telling stories of various battles they had fought against Hollows, and their time in Rukongai. Yachiru sat on a smaller stool directly in front of Kenpachi, and was too distracted playing with her toys to care much for what they were saying. _

"_Oi, Pretty-Boy!, Can I wash your hair for you?" she said, looking over at Yumichika, with an innocent smile on her face. In her tiny hand, she grasped a bar of soap. _

_Yumichika chuckled slightly, reaching out his hand to pat Yachiru on the head. "It's alright Yachiru-fukutaichou. I'll wash it myself. Otherwise you might ruin the luster and it won't look as beautiful."_

_A roar of laughter erupted from Ikkaku, who threw a bucket of water over Yumichika's head. "It's alright, Yachiru! You can wash his hair! Here, lemme help ya!" He grabbed Yumichika's arms and held them behind his head, while Yachiru jumped up into his lap and started rubbing the soap into Yumichika's hair. _

"_Ikkaku,…I'll kill you for ruining my beautiful hair!" Yumichika yelled, trying to pull his arms free of his friend. _

"_Now your hair will be nice and pretty like Ken-chan's!" Yachiru said, dumping more water over his hair to rinse out the soap. "Be glad you at least have hair, unlike Pachinko-head over there." She turned and stuck her tongue out at Ikkaku, who was muttering something under his breath. Laughing, she jumped down from Yumichika's lap, and proceeded to jump onto Kenpachi's back. Sitting on his shoulder, she began to wash his hair as well, making odd little hairstyles as she did so. He simply sighed and ignored the fact that she was braiding parts of his hair. _

"_Yachiru, stop screwing around and let's get you cleaned up."_

_He pulled the girl from his shoulder and sat her back down on the stool. He handed her the soap to clean herself with while he took the shampoo and began to wash her hair. "Ikkaku, you've been spending' a lot of time training. You thinking' you gonna try and take the Captain position from me?" Kenpachi said, his eyes gleaming in the light. His voice was thick with the excitement for another fight, but the 3__rd__ Seat simply shook his head._

"_I ain't gonna fight you yet. But ya know when I do, I'm gonna win and be recognized as the next Kenpachi," Ikkaku replied. "I'll will fight you again, one day."_

"_Heh, I'll be waiting," the Captain said. He had forgotten he had been washing Yachiru's hair until she threw the soap at him. "What the fuck?!"_

"_Pay attention, Ken-chan! You're getting the soap in my eye and it hurts!" Yachiru said, trying to rub her eyes. Kenpachi growled and threw the girl into the tub, pushing her head underwater. He slammed the door open as he walked out, leaving his Lieutenant, and towel, behind._

_Yumichika walked over the tub and leaned over the side, looking at Yachiru's submerged head. "Fukutaichou, you don't cute when your face is turning blue, it's not very pretty on a charming little girl like yourself. He left, so there is no point in pretending like you are drowning." He pulled out the little girl and sat her on the ledge of the tub, wrapping her pink towel around her to dry her off. Ikkaku wrapped his own towel around his waist and gathered up Yachiru's toys. She ran over to him and took her basket, and disappeared around the corner, leaving a trail of wet droplets along the floor leading to the Captain's quarters. "Goodnight, Feather Brow, Baldy!"_

----------

Ikkaku rolled over in his bed, still half-asleep and wishing he was still dreaming. Outside the night was still blanketing the skies, and he knew that he wouldn't sleep much the rest of the night. He sat himself up in bed, leaning over and resting his elbows on his thighs. He remembered the times like that, telling stories with his friends and his Captain, and listening to an innocent child's laughter. The sound of her laughter was always so light, that even when he was at the receiving end of her jokes, he was glad to hear her laughing about it. It was so sweet and innocent, although she usually wasn't as innocent as she pretended to be. It had been so long since he last heard it that he wondered what it would sound like now.

His room overlooked the barrack's courtyard, and from here, he could see a light on from the Captain's quarters. He rose from his bed and pulled on his night yukata before walking out. Careful to not make any noise to wake anyone up, Ikkaku crept towards the room. A small line of light escaped from the bottom of the door leading to her room, faint but still visible. He waited outside to see if she was still awake or had merely forgotten to put out the light, hoping to hear a sign that she was awake.

A soft, broken gasp of air was his response and his brow furrowed slightly. It was very quiet, except that she did it a couple more times. Ikkaku carefully opened the door, and took a peak inside. Low candlelight cast dark shadows about the room, but he saw her figure leaning against the wall. Parts of her hair hung loose, hiding parts of her face. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding what appeared to be an old, torn black sheet but he couldn't tell from here. The flame on the candle flickered slightly, enough to emit a different light on her face and glisten against the tear on her cheek.

He pulled the door open all the way, startling his Captain as he walked into the room.

"What are hell are you doing?" she said, wiping her cheeks as she stood. Her hands still gripped the black cloth and Ikkaku realized it was a uniform…Kenpachi's uniform.

"Stop pretending like you're this hard, tough ass bitch," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck and resting her head against his shoulder. "It's alright to be weak sometimes. I was weak too."

"I'm not weak…I'm not-" she tried to say but the words were caught in her throat. He could feel her body shaking as she tried to force herself not to cry, and he knew she would eventually give in and let it out. Slowly he knelt to the floor and her full weight was pressed against his chest. "I just want him back, I want Ken-chan."

"Heh, I think we would all want Kenpachi back. He was an amazing Captain, and I swore to die under his command. He is the reason I became a shinigami, the reason I fought to become stronger. I learned Bankai so that when I got the chance to fight him again, I could defeat him. But I won't ever get that chance, to hear him say 'Ikkaku, it was a honor to fight ya'," Ikkaku replied, rubbing the back of her head. He could feel the moisture from her tears falling onto his arm, yet he paid no mind. He didn't care if the entire squadron came into the room at this moment and saw the two of them there, him holding her while she is crying. They could make fun of him for being a pansy, but he knew this is what she needed, someone to be there for her since Kenpachi couldn't.

Even when he had lost Yumichika, he had Tetsu there to help him accept it. There had been no one there for Yachiru, because she had secluded herself off from the other shinigami unless it was a mission or a required meeting. She had stopped going to the Shinigami Women's meetings, the Captain-Commanders tea ceremonies, playing with her toys, eating candies. Yachiru had forced herself to become an adult for the sake of the 11th Division, to be able to remain their Captain, and Ikkaku had been there to watch her slip further and further from being the happy girl she once was.

He had been like that himself, when he realized he lost Yumichika, the one person who had been his friend throughout everything. The two of them had gone through Rukongai, through the Academy, fought and were defeated by Ichigo and his friends, then turned around to fight alongside them. Yumichika had been there to help him get stronger and to make sure that he could control his strength, to support him in his battles. Ikkaku had refused to speak to anyone when they all finally returned from the battle of Karakura, other than to acknowledge that he would be a Lieutenant, of which he no longer cared about being forced into. He refused to spar with anyone, do patrol, clean…but finally, Tetsu appeared and knocked the sense back into him.

He really did know all too well what Yachiru was experiencing, all of her pain and sadness. It had controlled his life at one point. But he came to realize what had happened was what Yumichika, and what Kenpachi, would have wanted. Yumichika saw Ikkaku fighting and he knew that he would die as a result, he still wouldn't have stepped in because it was their belief that no battle is over until there is a clear victor. And had Ikkaku tried to save Yumichika's life, he would have hated him for not letting him have a beautiful, glorious death in battle.

"Yachiru-san, Kenpachi died protecting you and he woulda died a thousand times for you. He loved you more than anything else in this place, you were his reason to keep fighting and keep living. He wouldn't want you to keep mourning him like this," Ikkaku whispered against her hair. "Don't be a brat, okay? Smile, not because I am askin' ya to smile, but because Kenpachi loved your smile. Smile, 'cause he'd have gone to the moon and back, if ya had asked him and smile, 'cause you deserve to smile again. And if ya feel like ya can't smile, I'll be here for ya."

There was silence after he spoke but he felt her arms tighten around his waist as she buried her face against his shoulder. Her body had stopped shaking some time ago, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. Finally, she whispered back two short words that Ikkaku almost missed her saying them, as she was nearly asleep.

"Thank you."

----------

Daylight was well in the sky when Ikkaku finally woke up, looking around the ceiling. He didn't remember laying down last night, though he didn't remember even falling asleep either. He went to sit up but found a strange weight pressing down on his body. Then it dawned on him that he wasn't in his room, but in the Captain's. He looked up and saw the top of Yachiru's pink hair laying on top of his chest, with her arm still holding onto his waist and her body resting between his legs. He knew that with her poor memory, she would most likely draw the worst conclusion about this situation.

Slowly, he began to slide her hands free of his yukata, and tried to wiggle her body off of his without moving her too much and risk waking her. He started pulling himself out from under her, gently lifting her body up and over to the side until he was finally free. With a sigh of relief, he headed towards the door and silently slipped out into the hall.

"Oi! Ikkaku-san, whadda doin' sneakin; outta the Taichou's room so early in the mornin' and in yer yukata, too?!" came a surprised voice from behind that caused Ikkaku stop dead in his tracks, paralyzed with shock.

"Er…," he tried to reason, turning to face his subordinate. He swore he would kill whoever saw him leaving Yachiru's room.

Though much to his chagrin, almost the entire division was awake, and had seen him leaving. Within seconds, the room erupted with curiosity, shock, amazement, and scandal. Ikkaku tried to quite them down, and avoid causing any further suspicion, growing more frustrated as he did so. He was about to tell all of them off when the door to the Captain's quarters slammed open, causing him to flinch.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are all of you standing around my door for? Why the hell are all of you bastards yelling?" Yachiru shouted, glaring at the men standing before her. A few of them were dumb enough to chuckle but the Captain had heard them regardless. "Oh, did I say something funny? You wanna tell me what's so funny before I kick your ass?"

One of the lower ranking shinigami chuckled, and stepped forward. "We were just teasing Ikkaku about if he had a good time last night. But you know, Taichou, if it was you, I'm sure it was good."

Yachiru turned and glared at Ikkaku, her reiatsu flaring around her. She barely moved but her sheathed zanpakuto was in her hand and she swung it at his ribs, a loud snap echoing with the impact. Ikkaku doubled over, one hand holding his side while the other was trying to fend off her further assault. "What the fuck did you say to them, you asshole?"

"I didn't fucking say any-urgh-thing! They saw me-gah-leaving and they assumed-shit-goddamn it woman! Stop freakin' hittin' me!" Ikkaku yelled, cursing each time she hit him.

Yachiru grabbed him by the back of his yukata threw him outside into the courtyard. "Like hell I would ever do anything with you, you perverted Pachinko-head!" she yelled, turning to head back inside where the subordinates were laughing and cheering. "As for the rest of you, get the hell out of my sight before I kill every one of you and use your bodies for doormats! I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day, do you understand that?!"

It was the fastest her subordinates had ever gotten ready and out of the barracks. She rubbed her head, as she sat down at the table, letting the cool winter air blow through the common room and calm her mind. She would make sure to volunteer her Division, and especially Ikkaku, for extra cleaning details throughout Seireitei. Yachiru sighed and leaned back, her mind wandering to the night before. Surprisingly, she did remember everything that had happened, and how Ikkaku had tried to help her accept Kenpachi's death. Looking into her room, she could see the bundle of black cloth laying on the floor.

She walked back into the room and sat down on the floor beside the battered uniform. Hesitantly, Yachiru reached out her hand to the fabric and pulled it towards her, letting the old musky scent fill her nose once again. Inhaling, she tried to take a much of the scent in as she could, trying to remember the scent when it was still fresh and when he was still alive, but it would never come back as strong as it had been then. Slowly, she folded the uniform, and took it outside, along with the candle.

Creating a small pit from stone, Yachiru placed the uniform in the middle of stone and let the frame of the candle start to burn. The tiny flame grew as more of the fabric became engulfed and Yachiru's eyes began to tear up once more. She watched as the uniform faded into ash and the winds blew it upwards into the sky. "Goodbye, Ken-chan. I miss you. Thank you for everything."


End file.
